Breaking the Boundaries
by GrandExodus
Summary: Welcome to a new aspect in the galaxy that tries all of its inhabitants in this tale that is to be told lies the trials of a second team of unsuspecting beings brought together united they'll Stand strong divided they will fall to the storm that's the reapers...This is the Story of the Exodus Team.


Breaking the Boundaries

Prologue

Hey everybody GrandExodus here I'm new to Fanfiction and I'm hoping that you all will enjoy this.

Sol System 2183 CE

In the darkness of space a single ship slowly pushes itself forward.

Unknown Ship

The bridge of this unknown ship was abuzz with life. A single man walking through the throng of moving bodies towards a door of sorts then a voice spoke through the speakers in the bridge. "Captain we're about to enter the Mass Relay." The unknown man turned towards the front of the bridge where he could see through the busy officers and crew members to see a group of men and women sitting in front of what looks like a window that is a 'window' into space. "Thank you pilot prepare the FTL drives for the jump."  
"Roger that captain." The newly dubbed 'captain' had in turn simply nodded his head and turned back around walking towards his destination of the strange door. Once he neared he heard a hissing sound. One that usually correlate with the opening of a sealed door. Then they simply split apart allowing the captain to pass through. What laid past these doors is what appeared to be a small bedroom noting that the room appears to be rather bare devoid of anything except the absolute necessities the captain looked towards the only occupant in the room.  
A figure standing at a 5'10 In what appears to be a mix of black armor and leather armor covered the whole body the feet and snaked its way up the body until the waist where what appeared to be a W. at the back of this 'belt' hangs a tattered coat tails hanging around the back of there thighs. The chest area looking like a 6-pack and a set of pectoral muscle with the insignia N7 lying in white with red underline signifying an importance of the symbol. On the shoulders blades lay a set of short and thin clamps. On the shoulders lay a set of rounded shoulder guards with on the upper forearms lay a thick red line surrounded by a thinner white line on both sides.  
On the back lies a blade that has a design of a golden dragon curling around the entirety of the black sheath. The captain approaches the individual and the individual greets the approaching the captain "Captain...good afternoon what can I do for you?" The figure asked. The captain replied with a high amount of respect in his voice. "Good afternoon soldier today your first assignment begins as an N7 soldier."  
The captain spoke clearly in pride of having such an esteemed personnel of the System's Alliance onboard his ship. "Where shall I be heading captain?" The asked in curiosity hiding there amount of excitement hidden very well. "We shall be heading to the Exodus Cluster or more specifically the Utopia System." The figure simply frowned "The Utopia System...which planet shall we be heading to captain?"  
"There's no we my job is to simply act as your means of transportation through a majority of the trip once we reach the Utopia System your objective shall bet then uploaded via the fighter you will be launched from there you will fly to your new base of operations for several months." The figure simply contemplated this but simply mentally shrugged and grabbed what appeared to be a mask from a small table nearby and placed it snugly onto their face. "Captain launching FTL drives in 2 minutes." The pilot called out. The captain looked towards the individual "Care to join me upon the bridge?"  
He quarries the figure simply have a nod and a simple "yes". The two figures walked out of the room side by side. They walk out to the bridge everyone froze in place due to the newly added presence of the N7 Slayer. "Everyone back to your stations immediately!" The captain barked out. The throng of bodies once again in motion. As they approach the front of the bridge. The captain turns toward the N7 Slayer and simply asks "Are you ready for your mission?" The Slayer simply smirks and says "I was made ready for this" the Slayer simply replies there eyes aglow with biotic power.

Whew finished I hope this prologue appeases you. Also the Slayer's identify will be revealed in time also this is taking place before Eden Prime. Rate and Review and I'll be sure to upload the actual First Chapter.


End file.
